<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ticklish by Codefluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431419">Ticklish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codefluff/pseuds/Codefluff'>Codefluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Tickling, don't want to spam the tag lol, last fic for today i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codefluff/pseuds/Codefluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Balan's curious nature gets the better of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ticklish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What does tickling feel like?”</p><p>You nearly dropped the Tim you were holding, whipping around to find Balan with his hands raised.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>“It’s fine. What brought this on all of a sudden?”</p><p>He looked a bit embarrassed, playing with one of his dreads.</p><p>“Well, you were playing with the Tims when you started giggling. You said it tickled. I don’t really understand it, but I would like to. Is that… weird?”</p><p>“No, it makes sense. You’ve never been tickled before?”</p><p>He shook his head, before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. He spidered his fingers along his side for a moment before frowning.</p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh at the look of concentration on the maestro’s face.</p><p>“You can’t tickle yourself, silly. Here, I’ll show you.”</p><p>You put the Tim down and walked over to Balan, wiggling your fingers at him.</p><p>He squirmed a bit, the smile on his face growing the slightest bit tense. You noticed this and stopped for a moment, giving him a concerned look.</p><p>“It won’t hurt or anything, I promise.”</p><p>He gulped, nodding for you to continue.</p><p>You laid your hands on his sides, giving him one last glance. When he was silent, you struck, squeezing and tweaking his sides.</p><p>“Ah! Ahahaha!”</p><p>You almost stopped, in awe of his adorable laughter. Instead, the tickle monster in you was unleashed.</p><p>You scratched at his tummy and kneaded his waist, watching as he devolved into a giggling mess. His legs seemed to give out on their own, making him land on his knees, giving you even more access. Your next target was under his arms.</p><p>Immediately he squealed, accidentally trapping your fingers there. You giggled, and decided a little teasing was in order.</p><p>“Well, now my hands are stuck. Do you plan on letting me go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I cahahahan’t! Ihihihit tickles!”</p><p>“That’s the point, cutie.”</p><p>You blushed as soon as the words left your mouth. Cute. He was cute, wasn’t he? When you first met him, you were frightened by his height and his smile, but now that you had him at your mercy, giggling and squeaking, you had to admit, he was adorable.</p><p>“Mercyyyy! Heeheehee!”</p><p>You realized he was starting to wheeze so you immediately let up.</p><p>“S-Sorry, I got a bit carried away. Are you alright?”</p><p>He gasped and panted for a moment, before giggling a bit.</p><p>“I can still feel the tickling… Oh, it was wonderful!”</p><p>“Wonderful? Balan, you like being tickled?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, his eyes tired, but bright.</p><p>“It was fun! Are there any other tickling methods?”</p><p>You thought for a moment, before you smiled. </p><p>“Well, there is one my parents used to pull on me all the time. Want to try it?”</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>“Alright. It’s called a raspberry.”</p><p>“Like the food?”</p><p>“Haha! Not quite. I will need you to lift your shirt, though.”</p><p>“A-Alright.”</p><p>Suddenly he seemed quite nervous.</p><p>He slowly lifted the shirt, exposing his belly.</p><p>Curiosity got the better of you, and you reached out and rubbed it experimentally.</p><p>Balan all but purred, closing his eyes, his smile growing more relaxed.</p><p>You filed away this information for later use, before you lowered your face to his stomach.</p><p>He gave you a quizzical look, but it soon changed to one of hysteria as you blew a raspberry onto his tummy.</p><p>You blew a couple more, ending with a kiss, before you pulled his shirt back down.</p><p>He laid back in the grass, giggling with a goofy grin on his face.</p><p>You moved up and laid next to him, smiling at him.</p><p>He seemed to notice this and tilted his head.</p><p>“Hmm? What are you giving me that look for?”</p><p>“You’re so cute. I can’t help but smile when I look at you, I guess.”</p><p>The little you could see of his cheeks were immediately dusted with a bright pink, a shocked look crossing his features.</p><p>“You think I’m… cute? Me?”</p><p>You blushed as well, suddenly finding the hem of your shirt very interesting.</p><p>“W-Well, yeah. It’s kind of hard not to find you adorable. You’re so playful and sweet, kind of like a gentle giant of sorts. You’re so kind to visitors and to the Tims, it just warms my heart. Sorry, this kind of sounds a little sappy, huh?”</p><p>You looked up, only to find that Balan was hiding his face. You immediately panicked.</p><p>“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you!”</p><p>“It-It’s fine. I’m just… a bit surprised.”</p><p>“Surprised?”</p><p>He turned to face you, and you gasped at what you saw.</p><p>His cheeks were pink as could be, you expected that.</p><p>What you did not expect was for them to be sparkling.</p><p>He seemed to realize what he did, and pulled his hat down a bit to hide more of his face.</p><p>“Hmm, sorry… I forget that I do that sometimes. I know, it’s kind of weird looking.”</p><p>“Balan, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>He flinched, seemingly not expecting that reaction. He put his hat back where it originally was, staring at you in wonder.</p><p>“You… You really are too kind.”</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Most people find me… unnerving. You, on the other hand, see so much more in me. Things that other people would find weird.”</p><p>You felt a pang of sympathy. To think that anyone would make Balan feel ugly or strange made you sick to your stomach.</p><p>You pulled him into a hug. He immediately wrapped his arms around you as well, laying his head on top of yours.</p><p>You chuckled. </p><p>“To think, this all happened over some tickling.”</p><p>Balan’s figure shook with laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>